SHOGUN POTTER
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: Harry's name comes out of the goblet of fire. Many have done this where Harry gets new powers well what if Harry took the way of the samurai combine that with some new powers then you have Shogun Potter.


The way of the wizard warrior.

A/N. This is set after Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of fire. This also takes Harry to a new way of life. Please note that this story will have violence. As for who Harry ends up with I don't know.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Harry looked at everyone in the common room not listening to him. Less than 2 hours ago Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and Harry was not happy about it. He looked and saw his opening Harry ran out of the tower to the place he knew no one could find him.

Harry got to the chamber of secrets and went to the main place since the start of Harry's third year Harry had been training in the ancient way of the warrior. Or known as the way of the samurai.

Harry looked around the room that just over a year ago looked like an alter room for snakes now looked like a room for a man with jobs to do in one corner Harry had his sword making kit. Harry looked at his first sword made the CHOKUTO the long hours beside the furnace while his friends were in Hogsmeade with a smile he turned to his most recent finished sword the Tachi sword. Harry had spent hours crafting these swords for use all up he had 5 sword including a long sword like the ones used by knights in the crusades picking up his favourite sword the Tachi made not of just steal but using a bit of magic Harry had created the sword with steal and Basilisk fag.

Harry turned to another part of the room looking on a manikin was his armour made of Basilisk hide and leather. With the Potter crest upon its chest plate. Hours of time at his prison also known as the Dursleys. Making the leather part of it. After convincing the Dursleys to allow him some money to learn to make his own clothes Harry had made armour and a whole new set of clothes for himself.

Harry new it was time the wizarding world would now call him a cheat and liar like Minster Fudge had done last year. Harry looked at the way he was treated. When Harry did good everyone loved him when something happen that was out of his control They would turn against him. That was the average person in this school then there where his three biggest rivals.

Draco Malfoy. Since day 1 Malfoy had treated Harry like crap. Getting away with everything because Snape would back him up

Snape, potions teacher and bad guy. Snape Hated Harry all because of Harry's father. But the kicker was that. Snape loved Harry's mom. More important was the fact the Snape was the one who sold his family out to Voldemort by over hearing a prophase and telling Voldemort. Harry could never to something about him because of one man the man he hated the most.

Albus Dumbledore, the man who kept many things form Harry. The man who did nothing to help Harry the man who knew why Voldemort was after him and didn't tell Harry. The Man who condemned Harry too ten years of being a slave to his uncle and aunty. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for.

Harry had found out the truth when He had went to gringots and was able to get his parents diaries and notes. The truth came out with the help of the goblins Harry stopped the money that Moly, Ron and Ginny were stealing and they wouldn't find out. Harry also stopped the money Dumbledore was stealing. Also the fake marriage contract that Moly and Dumbledore had set up was gone.

What was the straw the broke the camels back with Dumbledore was that when the goblins had done a scan of Harry the found apart of Voldemort's soul in Harry's scare. Had Dumbledore took Harry to the goblins after the attack they could have got rid of it instead Dumbledore didn't. Harry was so angry about this that he knew it was time to start something. It was clear to Harry that Dumbledore had plans of Harry but He would have a shock when Harry messed up those plans.

Harry called Dobby

"Dobby can you bring all my stuff from my dorm room to here and find everything that people might have taken?" Harry asked.

Dobby the house elf looked at Harry with pride.

"The great Harry Potter is asking for Dobby's help it will be done" Dobby said.

And with the sound of a small bomb Dobby was gone and got all Harry stuff.

Harry turned to his Forge and started it up to work on the blade for his new sword. The sword was to be very feminine in style for this sword he would give the women who would stand by him.

Then Dobby showed up "Master Harry Dobby had to get your broom from that Weasley boy." Dobby said.

"Why I am not surprised." Harry said.

Ron Weasley, the man who Harry called the scum of the earth, lazy as every demands everything on a silver platter, when things get to hard he runs, treats everyone who isn't a pure blood like scum just as bad as Malfoy.

Harry had lot of respect for Arthur, Bill Charlie, Fred and George even Percy Weasley. But Ron, Molly and Ginny were in Harry's eyes scum.

Molly treated everyone like they were never too good for her and acted too much like a mother to Harry. Harry hated that Moly was too controlling.

Ginny was a fan girl and all she wanted was to marry Harry that would never happen. The three of them had with help of Dumbledore stolen lots of money out of Harry's account. They would get whats coming to them.

"Thank you Dobby good work," Harry said with a smile.

Dobby looked so happy.

Dobby the house elf Harry had asked Dobby to become his at the start of the year so Harry could get away from Ron much easier.

The Plans were in motion.

Harry took off his Hogwarts uniform and threw it into the furnace, watching as it burned. Tomorrow would be the day things changed.

The next day Harry put on his Armour and straped his swords and wand too it looking at himself in the mirror. Harry saw a man ready to change Hogwarts.

Dumbledore looked at all the students in the great hall as they ate. His plan was in motion and nothing would stop it by the end of the year Voldemort would be back and Harry would be considered an outcast with that Dumbledore could make it look like he was in control and tell Harry what to do. Little did Dumbledore know things had changed.

Harry walked into the Great Hall like a samurai ready for battle.

Everyone looked up and saw Harry wearing not his uniform but a green, red and gold armour. A sword on his right hip his wand on left.

"Mr Potter 100 points off for not wearing uniform." Snape Yelled.

Harry looked at Snape and smiled. With a swift motion Harry's sword came to hand and cut a banner of Slytherin.

"I Harry James Potter do swear on my magic that I didn't enter my name in the goblet of fire so mote be done!" Harry yelled. At the same time as Harry had drawn his sword Harry had taken his wand out.

"No doubt some of you think I cheated. I don't care most of you are cowards. Since some one has entered my name in the stupid comp under the name of a fourth school to keep it fair I have withdrawn from Hogwarts and started a new school on the island in the Med 2 miles of the Greek cost. Its know as The Potter Samurai Magic collage. Where students will learn to become 10 time more powerful then Dumbledore." Harry said.

"What nonsense is this Potter you are a student of Hogwarts. Now get that crap off andf put your Hogwarts robes on." Snape said.

Dumbledore was scared something had changed in Harry.

Harry laughed.

" _The one with power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month died" Harry quoted._

Dumbledore was now shocked to the core Harry knew of the prophase.

"You Snape were the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, you're the reason he went after them all because the stupid headmaster could interview a fake seer in his office. And instead of being killed like you should have Dumbledore gave you a safe job here where you tormented student who were not Slytherin. Having Dumbledore defend you while you faked remorse when you are still loyal to Voldemort. Well Snape your time ends now. I call in the life debt you ow my father. You will duel me to the death here now if I win I will kill you and take all everything you own and all your knowledge. Do you agree." Harry said.

Everyone was shocked at what had just been said. McGonagall was looking so at Dumbledore with hated.

"Mr Potter does your new school require a transfiguration professor I would willing offer myself up as an option for I can no longer work with Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Harry my boy don't do this your going down a dark path I have kept thing from you for the greater good." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with rage

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR BOY YOU DUMBLEDORE ARE NOTHING BUT AN OLD BUSTED WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED LONG AGO. INSTEAD YOU HAVE USED MY FAMILY LIKE YOUR PAWNS YOU ARE 10 TIMES MORE A DRAK LORD THEN VOLDEMORT WILL EVER BE AT LEAST WITH HIM I KNOW HE WANTS TO KILL ME YOU WANT TO CONTROL MY LIFE AND USE ME AND THEN KILL ME AND LET THE WHORES MOLLY AND GINNY AND THE BASTARD RON TAKE WHATS MINE" Harry yelled.

Then with Harry Jumped into the air doing a mid-air roil Harry's sword entering Ginny's neck and slicing off her head.

A/N I will leave it there for now hope you enjoy it.

Please forgive me for the spelling and grammar

Please review


End file.
